From the fathers point of view
by LEd-The-Fullmetalkid
Summary: So this is a FairyFrost/Rainbow Snowcone story I made from Norths POV. Hope you like it.


It was another ordinary day at Norths workshop. Christmas had gone and went so North was currently free of work. His Christmas party had also gone well and everyone had enjoyed theirselfs. In fact compared to other days hustle and bustle today was surprisingly quiet. North walked around in his workshop giving some instructions to his Yetis as they were re-decorating the workshop once again. They actually had to do that two times a year; before the Christmas party and after it.

Eventually North entered the Great Hall, the place where he had first met a certain white-haired winter spirit. In fact the same spirit was there right now, sitting next to one of the large windows, looking outside with a sad look in his eyes. North walked next to the boy. He had never seen him like this. "Jack, is everything alright?" North asked with a little worrying in his voice. You see he wasn't quite sure why, but he really cared for Jack, as if he would be his own son. The young boy turned his head towards North. His dazzlingly blue eyes lit up a bit as he recognized North. "Hi." he said quietly. North pulled a chair from a close by table and sat next to Jack. "You didn't answer my question, boy." He said with a small smile across his face. Jack smiled a bit too. "Well, yes and no." the boy said and the sad look came back to his eyes. "How's that Jack?" North asked and leaned a bit closer to Jack. He guessed it would give the young Guardian some comfort. When Jack didn't answer North placed one of his hands on the boys shoulder and said: "You know you can tell me anything." After another long silence Jack sighed, but turned towards North and said; "I have a little problem. And I think I could use some help." North removed his hand from Jacks shoulder and smiled. "Well of course I'll help you! What is your problem boy?" Jack now looked at the floor, trying to avoid Norths questionable look. "Well there is one _girl_ I really like, but I don't know how to tell her about my feelings."

This made Norths eyes widen a bit, but it also made him smile. His fatherly instincts towards the reckless winter spirit grew once more. "Hah, Jack this is not a problem! This is a time to celebrate!" North said happily. Jack smiled and blushed a bit. "Maybe to you, but I have to live with these feelings" he answered with a bit of playfulness in his voice. "But seriously what do I do?" Jack continued in a more worrying tone. North thought about this for a while and then said. "Well I would give her something I knew she likes. Something that she would really appreciate." Jack was quiet for a while, but then said. "So I should give her something she'd like? That sounds simple enough." The boys face started to lit up again. "Thanks North." Jack continued and hugged North. "You're welcome Jack." North said and hugged the boy back. Jack eventually broke the hug and asked: "Hey North, is it okay if I borrow the hall?" North nodded and with that Jack flew of while mumbling something about feathers.

Few hours later the Great Hall was been decorated by Jack. He had asked Bunnymund and Sandy to help him and they had agreed. Even Phil the Yeti was helping. When North walked back to the Hall he saw colorful feathers everywhere. There were also some candels, small water fountain and some light pink roses. "Aye Jack, where do ya want this feather thingy?" Bunnymund asked while holding up a small feather wreath. "Put it over there." Jack said and pointed to a small door at the other end of the hall. North stepped away from the bunnys way and smiled as he heard him saying something about a "silly winter spirit." North walked next to Jack who just had hanged another candle near the roof. "It is looking rather pretty here." He said. Jack flew next to North and said; "Thanks. Let's just hope that she thinks so too." "About that, care to tell me who is the lucky girl?" North asked and caused Jack to blush again. "Promise you won't tell anyone." He asked shyly. North nodded a bit. "It's Tooth." Jack said. North was taken off guard by this confession. Not that he hadn't notice that Jack and Tooth really enjoyed each other's company, but he also thought Tooth of his daughter. So to him, it seemed that his son and daughter liked each other. And since he thought Tooth as his daughter, he did what every father would have done.

North grabbed Jack by his shoulders and asked: "Will you take good care of her? Could you promise that to me?" Jack got a bit scared by the sudden mood change of the usually so jolly guardian. "HEY North! What are ya doing, mate?" Bunnymund shouted. North let go of Jack and said: "Don't you worry Bunny. We were having just a little conversation." "It didn't look like that." Bunny answered.

Sandy started to wave his hands, but Bunnymund didn't notice. "NO! Bunny look out!" Jack shouted when he saw what was wrong. The feather wreath was on fire and it was lighting up other feather decorations around it. Luckily Bunny realized what was wrong and extinguished it. Unfortunately the other decorations were still burning. Sandy tried to help the Easter Bunny, but only ended up lighting one green and blue colored curtain. That's when North ran to the two screaming; "Extinguish it! Don't let it burn all these decorations!"

What he and the other two Guardians didn't notice was that Tooth flew in through an open window. They also didn't notice how the blushing Jack explained what was going on; or that after Jacks explanations Tooth kissed the boy only to make him blush more.

Actually when the three Guardians finally extinguished the fire Jack and Tooth were long gone. They had gone to Tooth's palace to have some privacy, but since Tooths helper were there they decided to go collect some teeth together. But of course the three other Guardians knew nothing about this. Still North was smiling because he had this feeling in his belly. A feeling that said that everything was just as it should be.


End file.
